Problem: Compute \[
\left\lfloor \frac{2007! + 2004!}{2006! + 2005!}\right\rfloor.
\](Note that $\lfloor x \rfloor$ denotes the greatest integer less than or equal to $x$.)
Explanation: We have \[
\left\lfloor \frac{2007! + 2004!}{2006! + 2005!}\right\rfloor = \left\lfloor \frac{\left(2007 \cdot 2006 + \frac{1}{2005}\right)\cdot 2005!}{(2006+1)\cdot 2005!}\right\rfloor = \left\lfloor \frac{2007\cdot 2006 + \frac{1}{2005}}{2007}\right\rfloor = \left\lfloor 2006 + \frac{1}{2005 \cdot 2007}\right\rfloor = \boxed{2006}.
\]